The Ultra-Wideband (UWB) technology can be used in many systems including high data-rate, short-range wireless personal network (WPAN) as well as highly accurate localization systems. There are three basic technologies: Multi-band orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (MB-OFDM) based, impulse radio based and direct spread spectrum sequence (DSSS). There are published international standards for communication systems based on UWB technologies which include ECMA-368, IEEE 802.15.4a etc.
A UWB system occupies a large bandwidth (>500 MHz) and therefore the probability of the existence of an in-band narrow-band interference is high. In addition, the signal power of the NBI is typically much higher than the UWB signal power. Therefore NBI causes significant performance degradation of the UWB system.
Conversely, a UWB system also becomes the interference source to narrow band systems. In many countries and regions, regulations require that UWB systems must be able to detect the existence of narrow band systems and avoid transmission on the frequencies occupied by the narrow band systems.
To guarantee the performance of UWB systems under NBI, it is important for a UWB transceiver to remove or reduce the power level of the NBI. To be able to detect the presence of NBI and estimate its frequency accurately is important in order to design a UWB transceiver with NBI cancellation/rejection capability.
As a majority of the UWB systems are projected to be used in applications where nodes are mobile, low cost and battery powered, it is essential that NBI detection/cancellation can be implemented in low complexity, low power hardware.